FOR THE LOVE OF WILL
by Sinbad2
Summary: Hi i have spent a lot of time on this one PLEASE R&R :] NEW CHAPTER UP AFTER SIX MONTH BREAK
1. Default Chapter

The Vajacka monologues   
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own this character.  
  
*Scene* A packed night club.   
  
Jack come on to the stage…  
  
Jack: Why? Oh my god! There's so many of you. I don't usually get such big crowds. *notices a sign* Oh free drinks all night if you stay. I'm Jack By the way.   
  
I'm really flattered to be here, seriously.  
  
I'm here to tell you about my self and a few friends of mine. And of course to answer any of those burning questions.  
  
Let me tell you about a person I know called….grace. Now she is ginger flat chested and Jewish …. She pretty unlucky… well except for the Jewish part.  
  
Any way she is so unlucky I love it is unbelievable I mean she turns half her boyfriends gay! Well bless her though she does try. She does have a gay best friends called will…  
  
YES SHE DID TURN HIM GAY.  
  
Well that brings me onto Will… He's really cool… although I don't tell him this…I really respect him and all the mocking of his weight and his grey hair is just a false wall I really like will and I couldn't imagine life without him. But he does have some faults like….He's a lawyer and he's gay…Bless the two most hated things in the world and will is both….He doesn't have very good insults either…which brings me to my next subject Karen.   
  
Now Karen. Is amazing she's nasty insulting, always drinking and popping pills and commenting on Graces "different" fashion sense. She is stinking rich. She has an alias… Anastasia Beaverhausen. We go round regularly getting people fired  
  
*Question from the audience* Hey tell us more about Will I think we are all interested.   
  
*Audience agree*  
  
Jack: Well ok I met will in 1984/5 I'm not sure which I was the one who told him he was gay… But let's blame it on grace anyway. Well He found out he was gay we beamiest friends and one night in 1988 we…. Oh no that's for a different time.  
  
*Audience: we wanna hear it etc*   
  
Jack: We kind of kissed in a Jacuzzi and then I got him drunk so he wouldn't remember that night… the best night ever… of my life… Any way so we kissed and It felt so good and I don't think I will ever get over that. Sometimes I think to myself.. "ask him jack go on ask will out and then you'll be happy" but then I realise that he's to intelligent and perfect for me and that I stand Not one chance.  
  
But then I think what's wrong with me? Why wouldn't he like me. What is actually wrong with me *choking up* Why wouldn't he like me.  
  
*will walks in to the room*  
  
Will: There's nothing up with you… Your perfect JUST perfect.  
  
To be continued…. 


	2. awkwardness

FOR THE LOVE OF WILL: CHAPTER 2: INDIFFERENCE   
  
CONTINUES WHERE WE LEFT OFF.  
  
Will: you are perfect, just perfect.  
  
Jack: what?  
  
Will: I am not repeating myself at all.  
  
Jack: Ok just tell me again.  
  
Will: YOU ARE PERFECT JUST PERFECT.  
  
*Audience in pub cheer*  
  
Will: oh pipe down its not 1984!  
  
Audience member: Well that's when you came out.  
  
Jack: Shush hunch man.  
  
Will: well this has been the most awkward moment in my life.  
  
Same audience member: what even when you split up with Nathan?  
  
Will: oh yes I for…HOW DO YOU KNOW  
  
Jack: SHUSH!  
  
*Roll Credits*  
  
Scene: GRACES APARTMENT will and Jack are there.  
  
Jack: So what we going to do now?  
  
Will: I don't know!  
  
*Karen walks in*  
  
Karen: Hello where's that ginger flat chested coffee swigging man losing son of a bitch grace then guys?  
  
Will: She's not in Karen.  
  
Jack: Karen! Will knows how I feel.  
  
Karen: Jack! He's right there  
  
Jack: HE KNOWS!  
  
Karen: Oh honey!! That's great. If I showed true emotions I'd have a genuine smile on my slightly botoxed face.. but hey we can't all be perfect can we!?  
  
Will: Karen will you please leave me and Jack have some talking to do Please?  
  
Karen: Oh Ok then! Tootles! *she leaves*  
  
Jack: Well… What are we going to talk about then?  
  
Will: us.  
  
Jack: so you think that there will be an 'us'   
  
Will: Well maybe if we work on it, I mean were practically a couple anyway!  
  
Jack: well that is true.  
  
*he smiles*  
  
*will smiles back*   
  
*silence*  
  
Jack: Well… You want to go out sometime.  
  
Will: Sure where do you want to go then?  
  
Jack: I'm not sure. Of course being an actor I don't get much…  
  
Will: I'll pay!  
  
Jack: Oh my god your so kind!  
  
Will: it comes naturally.  
  
Jack: and sweet…  
  
Will: so are you…  
  
*they embrace awkwardly*  
  
Jack: *sarcastically* I feel completely natural…  
  
Will: So natural *laughing nervously*  
  
Jack: Well… I'm tired now. I'll go to my apartment.  
  
Will: Ok then Bye!  
  
*they kiss each other on cheek*  
  
*jack leaves*  
  
Will: thank you god for letting me find the person of my dreams  
  
Scene changes to hallway  
  
Jack: thank you god…  
  
End.  
  
Chapter three up soon! 


	3. the almost first date

Will and Grace: Fan-fiction chapter 3: THE ALMOST FIRST DATE.  
  
SCENE: A POSH RESTAURANT JACK AND WILL ARE THERE.  
  
A waiter comes to the table.  
  
Waiter: What would you two like?  
  
Will: Oh I'll have the Spaghetti bolognaise and a glass of your finest wine.  
  
Waiter: very well…and you?  
  
Jack: I'll have potato alphabet letters, and a glass of your finest strawberry milkshake.  
  
Waiter: very well, that'll be about an hour!  
  
Jack: AN HOUR.  
  
Will: That's ok we'll wait.  
  
Waiter: have a good time.  
  
*He leaves*  
  
Will: how was your day then?  
  
Jack: Well me and Karen went and got 4 people fired and 3 homeless people kicked of the streets. You?  
  
Will: well I went to work saw Grace and had a muffin!  
  
Jack: God! That sounds like fun.  
  
Will: yes indeed!  
  
*Karen enters*  
  
Will: Karen. What now?  
  
Karen: nothing I just wanted to know how you are.  
  
Will: what?!  
  
Karen: Ok I need money!  
  
Jack: you need money!  
  
Karen: No! not for me for the kids I don't want to break into the money we have.  
  
Will: I cant believe I'm hearing this, or that I'm asking how much.  
  
Karen: What?  
  
Will: How much?  
  
Karen: $20 not much.  
  
*he hands it over*  
  
Karen: Thanks. *she leaves*  
  
Will: unbelievable!  
  
Jack: I know! She usually spends around $10 on them she must have been in a good mood!  
  
*waiter comes with food*  
  
Jack: that was not an hour!  
  
Waiter: I know!!   
  
*They eat*  
  
Will: this is disgusting let's go this date has been a total failure.  
  
Jack: Thanks will!  
  
*Will leaves*  
  
END OF SCENE  
  
SCENE: WILLS APARTMENT HE IS WITH GRACE.  
  
Grace: And you just stormed out like that!  
  
Will: yes it was a complete waste of time.  
  
Grace: don't give up on him yet. This is like a major thing its JACK.  
  
Will: maybe that is the problem. Its Jack.  
  
Grace: No don't say that.  
  
Will: well maybe it's the truth.  
  
Grace: come on we are going to talk about this over Ice cream.  
  
*they laugh*  
  
*Scene changes to jacks apartment He is with Karen*  
  
Karen: So he just walked out like that?  
  
Jack: Yes.  
  
Karen: He is such a loser you know that?  
  
Jack: No I really like him Karen.  
  
Karen: Yes ok then I believe you *sarcasm*  
  
Jack: No Karen I'm serious I REALLY like him.  
  
Karen: Well maybe its more serious than I thought.  
  
Jack: yeah!  
  
Karen: Well me and you are going to talk about this over GIN!  
  
*they laugh*  
  
End of Scene:   
  
SCENE: THE CORRIDOR OF THE APARTMENTS. WILL AND JACK ARE STOOD STARING AT EACH OTHER.  
  
Jack: will why did you walk out NOTHING happened for you to do that.  
  
Will: Just leave it jack. Please…  
  
Jack: Will Please  
  
Will: JACK NO!  
  
End.  
  
Will those to get it back on or are they doomed to be apart… Find out in Chapter 4... 


	4. Will it work?

Chapter 4: Reconciliation?   
  
Now I know I haven't updates in 6 months but I'm back continuing this story.  
  
This quite interesting as this is a two-hander and it all takes place in the corridor.  
  
Will they get together or will they stay apart with ruined friendship and ruined hearts.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack: you know what will ? You are so messed up I mean we cant even have a meal without you freaking out on me!  
  
Will: Oh yes that's it I was FREAKING OUT was I?  
  
Jack: Yes you said right in front of my face! This date has been a complete failure. Do you know what that can do to someone's confidence?  
  
Will: Oh come on jack - You'll get over it within a week.  
  
Jack: Oh yeah! Because 15 years of love really goes within a WEEK? Hmm.? Sure! Will yeah!  
  
Will: Don't be ridiculous 15 years of love you sure know how to talk crap don't you.  
  
Jack: Will its not crap! I have loved you since the day I met you! Have you not gathered that I only insult your weight because I love you. That I make out your losing your hair because I love you, that I do all these things because I love you and that's its all one big cover up.. Oh who am I kidding of course you don't. because you Will Truman are self centred and obsessed with anything but ME!  
  
Will: jack you know that, that isn't true you know I like you to or else I wouldn't have agreed to go on the date with you in the 1st place.  
  
Jack: gets emotional Yes which you said was a complete failure!  
  
Will: Well I think we've gathered by now that I didn't mean it.  
  
Jack: the why the hell did you say it then Will?  
  
Will: I don't know. I really don't know.  
  
Jack: So do you want to go back to the restaurant and pick up where we left off?  
  
Will: no there's no point. Another time. We'll do it tomorrow.  
  
Jack: Well it better be a good date because you really upset me today will. I mean really upset. I think we could be something special.  
  
Will: Yeah! But don't you think that when we split up our friendship will be ruined?!  
  
Jack: what do you mean WHEN we split up? A) were not even together and B) who says that if we did get together we'd split up. Because I think we'd last a very, very long time if not forever!  
  
Will: Well that what you think?  
  
Jack: Well of course you wouldn't think like that because it's a nice HAPPY thought.  
  
Will: What's that supposed to mean?   
  
Jack: what I say will! You never think happy something bad always has top happen with you. For once in your life just think of something happy PLEASE!  
  
Will: and here we go again with all the arguing.  
  
Jack: WE ARE NOT ARGUING GOD YOU ARE SO IRRITATING  
  
Will: oh! So now I'm irritating? Thanks a lot.  
  
Jack: Well we were having a civil conversation and you rip my head off!  
  
Will: I was not ripping your head off you are so melodramatic?  
  
Jack: what ?  
  
Will: Nothing I said absolutely nothing.  
  
Jack: you just called me melodramatic! I think I have every right to be melodramatic in a situation just like this.  
  
Will: Oh forget it!  
  
Jack: what?  
  
Will: forget it ! Forget us forget the whole thing if this is going to be what its like then forget it. I cant stand to be in a relationship if all we are going to do is fight all the time.  
  
Jack: All the time?! This is one freaking argument! You know there's no wonder you cant hold a relationship down!  
  
Will: I was in a relationship for seven years!!  
  
Jack: YES! And that ended about 4 years ago!  
  
Will: Oh that is not the point? There hasn't been a point to this argument.  
  
Jack: Yes there has its because you went into a childish fit at a restaurant.  
  
Will: CAN WE GET OVER THIS PLEASE! And I do believe I just said forget it anyway because I don't want to ruin or friendship over THIS!  
  
Jack: We could be together and happy right now if it wasn't for you!  
  
Will: Oh get a grip jack! We would NEVER work out. You'd always be looking at other guys and you're not mature enough to be in a relationship, and sometimes you can be pathetic.  
  
Jack: PATHETIC?! Are you just deliberately trying to hurt my feelings?!  
  
Will: Oh for gods sake! Get the picture we will never be together and I cant believe I even considered getting with you. I despise you.  
  
Jack: What?!  
  
Will: I despise you jack I'm sorry I do.  
  
end  
  
Oooo was it worth the wait ?? PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
